The present invention relates to a saddle mounting frame assembly for supporting the saddle of a bicycle, motorcycle, etc.
The saddle mounting frame assembly of a regular bicycle, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a seat tube, and a seat post fitted into the seat tube. The screws are threaded into respective screw holes on the seat tube and respective oblong holes on the seat post to prohibit rotary motion of the seat post relative to the seat tube. A compression spring is retained inside the seat tube by a slide block to support the seat post and to absorb shocks. The slide block is controlled by an adjusting screw to provide in the seat tube for adjusting the spring force of the compression spring. However, because the seat tube is fastened to the bicycle frame, the adjustment of the adjusting screw is difficult when installed. While riding the bicycle, the pressure of the load on the saddle is not evenly distributed through the seat post, and therefore noises tend to occur and the tie screws and the compression spring may be damaged easily.